Dancing with Wolves Ch 1 Intro
by MVera
Summary: The Alpha takes his mate back, despite his enemies and those close to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi well this is my new story. It's all about the wolves now. Hope you all like…**

**I must say sorry ahead of time for any mistakes… I might make I don't have a beta so … if anyone is willing to take up the task then pm me or tell me in a review!**

**Copyright: **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer… I just play with them for awhile… **

**Jacob: **

My wolf was aching for the need for its mate. It's waited long enough, he knew who he wanted but the man in him was pleasantly waiting for her to realize she was his. It was coming close to being January and mating season was beginning, just her smell would send him into frenzy.

He had already marked her house with his scent, so others would know not to bother all he needed was to mark her. The leech knew what he did and showed a face of disdain when he came close to her house. That's why he would convince her to go their house to get away from the smell. However, the leech didn't know that the wolf was out and he was going to get what was his before he married his mate.

_A couple of days later… night before the day of the wedding…_

**Bella: **

I sat here nervous on my bed looking out the window, feeling the sense of someone watching me… I had convinced Edward I wanted to stay the last night before my wedding at my house as a sense of goodbye. He reluctantly agreed, murmuring something about thank goodness it being the last night and something about a stink. His brothers decided to take the opportunity to take him out for a pre-bachelor's party, lord knows what could happen in such a party.

I drifted my gaze again to the window and noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes looking at me from the forest. My subconscious immediately thought it could be Jacob, who I haven't seen since he found out I was getting married with Edward. I must say that I did miss him and couldn't help but wonder what life would have been like if she had picked him. She was also freaked out by that fact that the wolf pack seemed to want to be close to her these days, subtle comments or subtle touches trying to draw her into their pack.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked back out the window and saw those yellow eyes again looking directly at her… She decided to go investigate I mean if it wasn't Jacob it was surely one of the other guys or Leah, nothing could really happen to her.

As if the wolf was on the same mind wave as her he let out a howl… as if agreeing with her.

**Jacob: **

I knew she would come, even if she didn't know it yet she was my Alpha female and tonight she would become the Alpha female for the pack. The leech would not be able to withhold her from me any longer.

I was standing tensely shoulder-to-shoulder, with my fur bristled, tail out and wagging, and ears erect. Tonight Bella would know who was her Alpha and her mate and

**Okay, so this is the introduction to my story. The first chapter is short but the subsequent chapters will be a bit longer I promise! **

**I will try to post the second chapter tonight or latest by Monday! **

**Please review… it helps me know that this story is getting positive feedback and also helps me learn as a writer. **

**Thanks!**

**M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I want to thank all those who took the time to read!**

**Onward to the next chapter!**

**Copyright: **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer… **

**Jacob: **

She stood in front of me in her ratty white tee and grey sweats. Her burgundy hair flowing with the wind… She was breath taking and my wolf was on the growling with eagerness to get its mate.

She still could not see me, since I was hiding within the bushes. The only thing she could see was the yellowness of my eyes…

I heard her say, "Jacob, Jacob is that you…?" I transformed back to human, to go out and meet her but the yellowness in my eyes was still pronounced. I didn't bother with getting dressed.

**Bella: **

As I stepped inside the woods, I couldn't see anything. Then the yellow eyes popped out again. I couldn't tell which wolf it was, so I assumed it to be Jacob. "Jacob, Jacob, is that you?"

I heard some rustling within the bush and then Jacob stepped out in all his glory. Man I don't know if it was my imagination but he actually grew a few inches higher. As my eyes traveled down his body, I could see the muscles in his arms, chest, stomach, and then as my eyes went lower I noticed he hadn't bothered putting on any shorts. I immediately blushed, not used to Jacob being so forward with me.

He walked towards me with determination and I stepped back not sure of what he was going to do. His eyes caught this immediately and he advanced even quicker. He circled around me, his hands lightly grazing my arms, my face while making slow purring noises as if to calm my racing heart. Wolves began to howl in sync with his movements and it seemed that the more intense he got, the more the howls rose. Abruptly, then he stopped and leaned in and whispered to my ear, "Hello Bella, did you miss me?" in a low, deep, husky voice.

"Now Bella I have waited long enough for you to come to me, but it seems I have to show you whose you are."

My eyes seemed to be glued to his yellow ones and I couldn't have looked away even if I tried. He continued to circle me and spoke again.

"Tonight, Bella you will become my mate. You will take your place among my pack."

At this, howls were heard from every corner of the forest. What I didn't know at the time was that all eight wolves were circled around us, in order to protect any intruder from disturbing the mating and because secretly they were drawn to the act itself.

He pushed me gently towards the nearest tree and with low growls, Jacob kneeled and tossed and tilted his head up to let a howl.

**Jacob: **

As I kneeled before, I could smell she was ready for me. I lightly grazed my teeth up her legs and around her legs.

When I reached her cunt I lightly bit it over her pants and at this she let out a small whimper. I continued my trajectory and was at her milky, smooth stomach. Here I licked her and swept my tongue over her stomach and over the planes of her breasts. When I reached her nipple I gave it a little nibble and blew some air over it. It immediately pebbled and she began squirming under my touch. I continued my ministrations to her next breast and obtained the same reaction.

When I reached her collarbone, I inhaled deeply. Mmhh… she was completely ready for me. My wolves howled in agreement with me. I went close to her ear, already on the brink of insanity, and whispered "Are you ready for me?"

She immediately replied, "Yes, yes…" while she kept rubbing up against me.

I took this as a yes and ripped her clothes off with one tug. I inserted myself slowly into her as a chorus of howls and growls began, I increased my pace slowly filling her with all of me. Not long after, her fingers dug into my arms, and she screamed loud and long. This triggered my release and I immediately bit into her collarbone and let out a howl to let all those know that my mate was finally mine!

It seemed my little mate was fully stated because she passed out after the bite. I laid her down on the grass and licked over it, I must say it was beautiful. The red in contrast with her pale skin made sure that all males would know she belonged to me. I proceeded to lick her from head to toe, until her scent was fully ingrained and once satisfied I stood and picked her up to carry her to her home. My wolves were on watch knowing that at any time, the leech would come. However, this did not really concern me. I walked towards the back of her home and carefully opened the door, while carrying my mate. I walked in and climbed her steps very lithely, knowing that Charlie wouldn't hear me. As a wolf, our sense, our bodies, all became trained to our animal. We never stopped being the wolf, because we transformed back to human.

Once I reached her room, I lightly pushed the door open and locked it with my free hand. I then walked to my mate's bed and was repulsed by the stink that surrounded it. That dam leech!

Having no other where to place her, I laid her down reluctantly on that bed. Tomorrow I would resolve that issue. I covered her with a blanket from her closet and leaned down to kiss my mate's mouth and her mark.

My wolf being finally sated purred his contentment.

I then walked to the window and jumped out. I shifted back until my wolf and placed myself by the tree under her window until daybreak. No-one would get near my mate now that she was mine. Not that leech or any of his stinky family.

**Edward: **

My brothers were sometimes tedious to be with, but I having had enough of their brotherly bonding I decided to go home.

The most messed up thing of my brotherly bonding was there bachelor party with vampire strippers. But not female vampire strippers, apparently they thought it would be funny to get male vampire strippers.

Idiots I tell you!

About a mile from home, I decided to go take a peek and see my Isabella. Even though she told that and me to stay away I could only see her until the wedding. I really couldn't wait until that long. She wouldn't even know I was there though; her mind was warped upon my word. She was like a cute puppy, who when told to run would run.

She would make the perfect wife though, exactly like my real mother.

As I reached upon the forest near her backyard, a wet dog smell invaded my nose, mixed in with her scent. Then as I exited the forest, growls surrounded me, and as I exited the forest I was surrounded by eight wolves and as I looked towards Isabella's house. I saw a tall, domineering, russet wolf glare at me with all the hate he could muster.

All that went through my brain is, "What the fuck did Isabella do while I was out?"

**Lol poor Edward male strippers and then he finds that his "cute dog" is literally surrounded by many more big dogs lol. **

**Hope you all liked the next chapter and please review if you can. **

**I will update by Sunday, I have to dedicate sometime to my thesis, which really sucks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry about the week lateness, the final draft for my thesis got the better of me! You'll be happy to know though that I got a 90! Also it was my birthday on the 8****th****! I am officially 25 woo hoo! LOL. Well on with the story. **

**Well as you all know, no characters belong to me but to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Wolf Got Your Butt **

**All Wolves Point of View: **

The wolves descended slowly upon the intruder. All that was going through their minds was Kill, Kill, Kill. Their animals couldn't withstand that smell of rottenness and death. Unfortunately, their Alpha has denied them and reserved the right for himself. He had told them that he had to wait for the right time, so no war would come upon them. This leech thought their Alpha's female was his. Even though they had seen very little of her, they knew that her true place was as their Alpha Female. The dazzling shit that vampires tended to do probably had her mind all fucked up, that's why she had been with the leech in the first place. They couldn't believe she had gone with the leeches voluntarily. From what they glimpsed the female was a beauty. They each wished to take a sniff at her, but they knew that would be dangerous their Alpha could ban them from the pack or kill them on the spot. His jealously rivaled that of any other. Only one of them dared to take the Alpha on for his female, however he stood down for now until the leech was taken care of and their Alpha female was safe from his kind.

**Edward Point of View: **

I took tentative steps forward, trying to read through the minds of the dogs. Maybe one of them would give him some insight as to what the hell was up? However, there was nothing but a chant saying kill, kill, kill from all except from one who was surely imagining because it couldn't be realistic his Bella with their Alpha in the forest. When the wolf realized that he had seen that, he returned back to the chant. They were all poised for attack teeth out, ears back, and eyes dilated; however something was stopping them and he would bet that it had to do with the one wolf the russet one that he could not get a read on by his mate's house. He decided to try to communicate, trying to be civilized as he was raised to be, even though he was dealing with animals.

"Hello dogs, my name is Edward. May I ask why the hell are you mutts prohibiting the entrance to my mate's house?"

All the dogs seemed to even growl louder when they heard the leech refer to their Alpha Female as his mate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the russet wolf come slowly forward as one of the wolves moved back. As this action happened not one of the wolves took their eyes off of me. They moved with such synchronization that if it weren't because of the situation I was placed in he would find them such an interesting study subject. He had met their kind only once before years ago, but was to young to really appreciate their kind. Especially since they stank to no avail. The russet wolf was now in front of him and in less than two seconds shifted to human. Jacob took its place, standing tall at around 6'5, with piercing yellow eyes, and unashamed of the state of dress he was in. He looked more animal than human at the moment .So Edward decided to make this quick and consult with his family as to what he was going to do.

"Jacob, is it? Can you please tell me what is going on? I though Bella had already told you that she is getting married to me today. I mean you must understand that you should let her go, you can't actually believe that Bella would leave someone as educated and refined as me from someone like you who can give her nothing but a shack in some slummy part of the forest."

**Jacob Point of View: **

As I stared down at this pathetic excuse of a leech, I thought to myself a way to make this quick so I can get back to my mate. That milky skin, her scent, her ample breasts were all getting to me again causing my erection to rise again. However, I squished those thoughts to deal with this thing.

"Leech, I suggest you leave to what you call a family. Bella is mine and has my scent already flowing through her veins. Unless you want a so-called war on your hands, I don't want to see any of your leeches near my mate or her father again or you'll be burned on the spot. I have tolerated you all long enough, so just stick to your kind and get out of our hairs."

At this I shifted back to my wolf and howled. My wolves howled in sync agreeing with their Alpha.

**Edward Point of View: **

Edward stood shocked. He really did not know what this dog was thinking. His mate his? At what did he mean by his scent flowing through Bella's veins, did that mean that they had intercourse already. Had that dog marked her? However, this was not the time or place to think about this. He would go home and talk to Carlisle and see if he could talk to the Alpha or to the chief's father. His wedding as today and all his friends and family would be there. What an embarrassment he thought.

"Alright, Jacob I will leave but don't think I will leave Bella alone just like that. She will have to tell me herself if she doesn't want to see me or my family again."

Jacob did not answer, he didn't even move. As I backed away, I saw him give a sign with a move of his head. At this the wolves took a stepped forward. At this, I turned and ran like a chicken with her butt on fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one wolf kept chasing me the silver one. It did not stop until we reached Cullen land.

Arriving to the house I saw all my family standing at the door.

"Carlisle, we have a problem."

Emmett being Emmett started laughing and point at me, "Dude did that mutt just take a bite off your ass?"

**Well I hope you all liked, I am going to try to post the next chapter before Monday, to make up for my lateness. Thank you all and review if you can. **


End file.
